Strings of Life
by Deathangel113
Summary: Father is gone and the government is rebuilding itself. Threats come to life as unspoken secrets weave themselves into the threads of history.
1. Chapter One: An Eventful Return

_Disclaimer: __Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of_ Hiromu Arakawa. I claim neither ownership nor affiliation.

* * *

**Chapter One: An Eventful Return**

"Brother... Brother... Brother!"

"What?!" Ed sat up quickly and looked about him, unsure of his surroundings with his waking. "What'd you wake me up for?"

"You said to wake you."

"We've at Central?" He mostly ignored his brother's confirmation. Looking out the window he was greeted by the site of the familiar station. It seemed as though this day was as busy as the other ones. Several people were crowding the platform that they would soon have to walk through. "It's been a while," he said quietly, more to himself then anyone else who happened to be listening.

"Yes... it has."

The words that Ed had spoken were true. Two years had passed since the brothers had last been in Central. In that time Alphonse had grown into a seventeen year old and Edward into a nineteen year old. How much Edward had matured was debatable as far as Al was concerned.

"Come on Al."

Torn from his musing Al followed his elder brother off of the train. There was hardly any room to move on the platform. Somehow the two of them managed to squeeze past each person and make it to the exit without too many bruises. More than once they had been shoved. Once Edward had loudly complained about a lack of respect for alchemists though, the two of them found walking a bit easier. When they had stepped out on to the street Al was still quietly worrying about Ed's misuse of his rank. However, there was not much that he could do. Edward was supposed to report to the General at a specific time and he knew that Ed was in no mood for being 'Treated like a child again.' He shook his head and banish his concern to some dark corner of his mind where it would resurface before he fell asleep and then vanish for good. "Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we going to see the General?" He had only just noticed that they were not walking in the direction of headquarters. Rather, they were headed towards the warehouses.

"Not now. I want a bite to eat."

Other restaurants were closer to headquarters. His brother seemed to be avoiding Mustang or maybe they had more time than he had originally thought they did. "Where did you want to eat?"

" Hawkeye says that there is a good place down here."

"Alright." He could hardly bring himself to be concerned about the fact that his brother did not know the name of the restaurant. However, he was a bit worried about the frown that was marring his Ed's features. He knew that look. His brother didn't know where he was going. "Ed?"

"Shut up."

He did so. Shoving his hands into his pockets he glanced at the buildings that they passed. The city seemed to have changed so much in the time that they had been gone. He remembered a few shops existing down here; specifically a flower shop. Many of the places that he remembered were gone. He wondered if maybe they had moved further into the city.

"Damn it."

Despite hearing the muttered curse he remained silent. When his brother realized that he could not find what he was searching for then they would turn around. Hopefully it would be before Ed was late. He knew what the General would say. Mustang would state that Edward's return to duty should not be delayed. Rather he should have been more prudent and remember that he was an alchemist for the state.

"Shit."

They were turning around now. A smirk turned his lips.

"Shut up."

"I'm not saying anything." He chuckled when Ed muttered something about him being a know-it-all. That didn't make much sense since he said little, but he knew that Ed was referring to his earlier questions. "So we're not going to eat?"

"I'll give you some money and you can go get some food."

"I'm not that hungry. I'll wait for you." He caught sight of the smile that flickered across Ed's lips before vanishing. _You're welcome._

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll find a room at a hotel."

"Sounds like a plan. Keep an eye out for Armstrong though." Ed looked like he wanted to answer before shaking his head. "Brother?"

"Never mind."

"Alright." Something wet struck his face. He lifted his head and smiled when he saw the dark clouds that had formed overhead. A storm seemed to have snuck up on them when they weren't paying attention. Another rain drop struck his face and he had to resist the urge to laugh. Even though he had been returned to his human form for a while now he had yet to grow tired of the sensation of the rain on his skin. It was invigorating and he could hardly understand why so few people seemed to appreciate this.

"Let's hurry up."

The streets began to empty. The rain was forcing most indoors. Edward only hunched down and tried to ignore the fact that he was becoming increasingly wetter. His discomfort became second to Al's childish act of jumping in the puddles. It was funny and he couldn't help but smile. His brother was happy.

"Get back here!"

Ed sighed. He had just made it back to town. Headquarters was only a few blocks away. Of course he would have the same luck that he had two years ago. Glancing over his shoulder he hoped to see only some store clerk chasing a young kid. No such luck. A girl was running towards them. Behind her there was a group of men. He could see that they all carried a weapon of some form. "Great."

"Brother, we need to help her."

"I know, Al." He turned to face them. Standing in the middle of the road he served as a block. However, neither his nor Al's presence seemed to deter the men from continuing to chase her. Rather they drew closer. He saw what looked like blood on the front of the girl's clothing. Quickly he dropped to his knees and drew a symbol on the ground. When he clapped his hands and slammed his hands down, a spear rose and he grabbed it. "Al!"

"Got it!"

They both rushed forward, prepared to deal with the men. They both came to an abrupt stop when the girl suddenly tripped. She fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" She didn't answer him. Instead he was surprised when she clapped her hands and hit the ground. He noticed that an alchemy symbol had been drawn. In the next second a gust of wind knocked the men back. Ed darted past him. His spear was dropped and Ed mimicked the girl's action and in the next instant the men were caged.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Let us out shrimp before I cut you down to a shorter size."

"Who are you calling a pea-sized ant who's no taller than a curb?!"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

The girl took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked as though she was going to fall, but she managed to stand. He kept a hand hovering at her elbow.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"Why were they chasing you?"

She shrugged. Al couldn't help but notice Ed's frown. "My name is Alphonse Elric. This is my older brother Edward."

"The Full Metal Alchemist."

"So you heard of me."

"It cannot be avoided."

Al was torn between laughing and defending his brother. He settled on quietly chuckling while patting his brother on the shoulder. "What is your name?"

"Sienna Citteran."

"You're an alchemist too?"

"We don't have time to talk, Al. We need to get to headquarters." Ed gave Al a sharp look to warn him to not say anything more before turning his attention back to Sienna. "You don't need help getting anywhere?"

"No. I am fine."

He gave a doubtful glance at the dark stain on her clothes, but said nothing. Whatever was wrong with her that was her business not theirs. She didn't need their help anymore. "I'll let the military police know about these guys. Don't worry about them."

Sienna bowed her head slightly to them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Al watched as she started to walk away. He glanced at Ed when he did the same. "Brother."

"She isn't our responsibility."

"But-"

"If she doesn't want our help then that isn't our business."

"You didn't help much with that."

"Al."

"I'm just worried."

"I know." He started to walk down the street only to stop when Al failed to follow him. "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

* * *

"You're late, Elric."

Ed didn't say anything. Instead he sat himself down in one of the couches. He stared at Mustang, who had yet to acknowledge his presence beyond the single statement concerning his tardiness. The fact that he was late was something that he really couldn't help though. The secretary had forced him to wait a good twenty minutes before he was finally allowed into the office. It was the old bastard's own fault.

"Edward."

"What do you want?"

"How have you been?"

"What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Before the elder Elric could answer he waved his hand as if to shoo him away. "Why don't you and Alphonse go and get settled. I will expect you to report to me at 08:00 tomorrow."

"But you said-"

"I have an important meeting this afternoon. We can discuss your travels tomorrow." He ignored the glare from Edward.

He would have stayed and argued the point. However, Lieutenant Hawkeye appeared and put a hand on his shoulder. While her touch was gentle, he knew that she would force him to leave if necessary. He uttered a quick hello and then farewell to her before leaving the office. Hawkeye closed the door after him. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.

"That was fast."

"Mustang told me to come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Apparently he has more important business."

"Brother." Al resisted to urge to pat him on the shoulder. That would only irritate him more. Instead, he trailed after Ed as they walked down the corridors. Ed's shoulder's were hunched, but not too much so. He was apparently not as upset as he had originally believed. This was good. After the trip that they had it was better if Ed rested rather than ranted and raved about being treated like some dog.

He jogged ahead of Ed so that he could hold the door open for him. He was given an amused look and a thank you. Ed was still smiling a bit when he started to walk down the steps. He was glad that some of the small things in life could cheer his brother up. He was about to close the door, but stopped when he saw the person walking up the steps. Despite military jacket and hat hiding her features, he felt as though he knew the officer.

"Thank you."

That voice- She lifted her face slightly to look at him. He forgot to smile and just stared. After giving her the standard response to her thanks, he let the door fall closed. Ed had been right again.

* * *

Roy stood up when the door opened. Walking around the desk, he took the hat and jacket from the young woman who had entered. "Have you seen a doctor?" he asked when he saw the blood on her shirt.

"Yes." Sienna folded her arms as if self-conscious about the stain. "I will be fine."

He put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to one of the couches. When she had taken her seat he sat down across from her. "You said that the Elric Brothers had interfered in the mission."

"In a way, yes." She brushed some hair behind her ear. "They managed to learn my identity. I ended up in some trouble and Full Metal detained them." Her attention turned to the window.

"Did you learn anything?"

Her gaze returned to him. "They were low on the pyramid. The gang operated mostly in illegal arms dealing. They are expendable."

"I see." He leaned back. Rubbing his chin, he felt the start of a five o'clock shadow. His attention turned back to her when she shifted as if uncomfortable. He noticed that her hand went to her side. "You can finish your report and then return home for the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She stood up and took the coat when Roy offered it to her. "Thank you, General." She stepped towards the door when he moved to open it for her. However, he did not. When she glanced at him she saw that he was staring at the clock on the wall, his expression thoughtful. "Sir?"

"I was thinking about going out for supper tonight. Would you like to join me, Miss Citteran?"

"I would be happy to."

The secretary appeared startled when both of them walked through the door. She hastily stood, but stopped when the general motioned for her to sit.

"Take my messages. I will be back after supper."

"Sir, your paperwork-"

"Will be done after I return. You can tell Lieutenant Hawkeye that." He flashed her a smile and this disarmed her long enough for the two of them to sneak out into the hall.


	2. Chapter Two: The Pains of the Job

_Disclaimer: __Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of_ Hiromu Arakawa. I claim neither ownership nor affiliation. The character Sienna Citteran is of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Pains of the Job**

The scratch of his pen was a dull sound. He was tempted to rest, but he did need to finish this paperwork. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath and dared a glance out the window. After a few seconds of staring at the sunlight he returned to making his mark at the end of each sheet.

"Sir?"

Evidently he had missed the knock. He gazed at the secretary who flushed immediately.

"The Elric Brothers are here, sir."

"Send them in." He pushed the papers aside. Another delay. At least they were on time today. He was tucking his pocket watch back into his breast pocket when the pair walked into the room. Al was kind enough to close the door behind him. The younger brother was not due to report to him for another few hours, but this would work just as well. He motioned for them to take a seat in front of him. "How are you both?"

"I'm not in the mood for small talk."

"I see that you have not matured since I last saw you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Brother."

Ed frowned and sat down again.

"We're doing well. How are you, sir?"

"Fine." He glanced at Ed who was now refusing to look at him. "How is life in Risembool?"

"Perfect. Winry's business is really-"

"What do you want us to do?" Ed eyed Mustang who only returned his look. "I know that you're not happy so you can spare us the small talk."

"Brother!"

"Very well, Edward." He leaned forward, folding his hands. "Since neither of you saw fit to return to Central during this past two years, you can begin with completing all of the paperwork that is waiting for you."

"What?"

He didn't allow Ed to finish speaking. "When you gave finished the two of you may report back to me." They both stood. Ed glared at him before leaving the room. He smirked and when he caught Al's gaze he saw an expression similar to his own. When they were gone he leaned back, shaking his head. Ed had not given as much argument as he had expected.

* * *

His stack of papers was significantly smaller than Ed's. Glancing at his brother, he saw that Ed had already made his way though a good portion of his work. However, he seemed to be stumped by many of the reports that he had failed to make. "You should have kept notes."

"Shut up." He glanced at Al before muttering a quiet apology.

Shrugging, Al returned to his own assignment. When he looked at Ed again he was staring at the clock. Ed was frowning and he could imagine why. He had promised to return to Risembool at the end of the week. The amount of work that they had would keep them here longer. He felt sorry for Ed. Winry would not spare him in her current mood. The only good thing was the miles that separated the two right now. "Do you need help?"

"No."

Returning again to his paperwork, he managed to fill in four more reports before stopping again. He was thankful for the notebook that he had kept. That had spared him much frustration. Still, he had several more months to account for. Pulling out his pocket watch, he studied the hands. They had worked through lunch. That would partly explain his headache. Rolling his shoulders he then stretched his arms above his head. "Do you want to take a break, Brother?"

"No." He signed another two pages before stopping. "Yeah." Pushing himself away from the table, he hastily started putting away the unfinished papers.

"We should drop off what we got done."

Ed paused, stared at the papers in his hand, and then nodded. He gathered what was done and followed Al out of the room. Al reached around him to turn off the lights before he shut the door. Feeling his pockets, he found the key and then locked the door.

* * *

Street food had been the best choice for the day. Neither of them were willing to go to far should Mustang decide to send someone to fetch them. While Ed did not seem too thrilled by the meal, Al was in heaven. He had only had a couple meals in Central, but most of the time he had not been able to enjoy the city's food. This was excellent and probably the best food that he had eaten in this city so far.

"Slow down."

He rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk." Ed didn't say anything in response.

"I need to give Winry a call."

"Alright."

"I'll be right back."

He watched Ed leave. Ed didn't glance over his shoulder at him this time; he was getting better at not doing that. He had admittedly grown tired of being made to feel as though he was expected to disappear at any second. Taking another bite of his sandwich, he smiled to himself. After five minutes he had finished his lunch. Feeling satisfied, he felt the need to just lay down and close his eyes. Instead, he glanced around the grounds.

Many new soldiers were here now after the great upheaval that Mustang had caused. His gaze flickered towards the library. There was no traffic there yet. He glanced over his shoulder to look for Ed, but he was still absent. When he glanced towards the library again he saw a woman walking down the steps. Her arms were full of files. She wasn't in uniform so she was either off duty or a state alchemist. Something about her seemed familiar. As if sensing his gaze she looked in his direction. From where he sat he difficulty discerning her features. Her gaze lingered a few seconds longer than normal and then she made her way towards the main building. He followed her with his eyes until she vanished inside. A few seconds later Ed passed through the doors and jogged down the steps.

* * *

Roy looked at the stack of files that had been placed in front of him. Glancing at Al, he then leaned forward. He looked through the top folder. "Very good, Alphonse."

"Is there anything else that you need me to do, sir?"

"Not today. You can return tomorrow at 0800."

"Of course. Have a good night."

"You as well."

Al was only a few steps away from the door when Mustang stopped him. "Yes?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"How far along is Edward?"

"Well..."

The younger Elric's expression was answer enough. He nodded and motioned for him to go. It seemed that he would not be the only one staying late tonight.

Al lingered for a moment to make certain that he was no longer needed. Roy seemed to be involved with organizing the files that he had given him though. He had barely entered secretary's office when he found himself colliding with another body. The door frame allowed him to keep standing when he desperately grasped for it. Around him papers fell to the ground. He stared blankly at the mess before suddenly realizing what had happened. "I'm so sorry!"

"No... I should have watched where I was going."

He offered a handful of papers to the young woman.

"Thank you."

"It is you." When she lifted her head, he blushed. "I mean... It is you, Sienna..."

"Yes."

"We met yesterday. I'm Alphonse Elric."

"I remember." She smiled then and he quickly lowered his head. "I'm sorry that I knocked you over. Are you okay?"

"Fine." She gathered the last of the papers into a messy pile. A hand was before her face and she grasped it. Al pulled her to her feet and she was quick to step away from him. Brushing a hand through her hair, she then glanced from him to the secretary. The woman appeared irritated. "Thank you," she said again, looking at him now.

"Of course." The silence was awkward and she seemed uncomfortable meeting his gaze. "How are you? You were hurt yesterday."

"Fine." She adjusted her grip on the files. "And you... How are you?"

"Great." More awkward silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "So are you-"

"I see that Alphonse knocked you over."

He flushed and looked over his shoulder to see Mustang. "It was an accident. I wasn't-" The General's amused smirk caused him to quiet.

"It was nice to see you again, Alphonse."

His attention turned back to Sienna. "Same here." He was given a small smile and then she stepped around him. By the time that he thought to step aside she was already at Mustang's side. The General cast him another smirk that caused him to turn a deeper shade of red before stepping back into the office. The door closed behind both of them.

He glanced towards the secretary and then quickly looked away when he saw that she was glaring at her. Taking that as his clue to leave he hurried into the hall. When he returned to the room he saw that Ed was still buried in his work. "Brother." Ed didn't respond. He walked to the table. "Do you need help?"

"No." He glanced at Al. "Are you going back to the hotel?"

"Yes... Do you want me to bring you some food?"

Ed glanced at the table as if that somehow held the answer. "Yeah... That sounds good. Just get me anything."

* * *

"Thank you for getting these for me."

"Of course." Sienna glanced out the window. The sky was not completely dark yet, but the street lamps had turned on. She turned away. Leaning against the ledge, she watched Mustang as he flipped through the files. "Is there anything else that you need me to do?" When he didn't answer her she shook her head. Crossing the room, she came up behind him. Gently, she picked up the glasses from the table and put them on before peering over his shoulder.

He glanced at her and frowned. "If you need glasses then you should see a doctor."

"Yours work well enough."

Plucking the glasses from her face, he then slid them on. "Is this all that you can find?"

"Yes."

He flipped through a few more files before tossing them on his desk. Taking the glasses off, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can look through the library again. There may be something more there."

"No... Go to the Records Room." He opened the drawer and pulled out a key.

"Yes, sir." He frowned, but she ignored it.

* * *

The door next to the records room was partly open. She heard angry muttering from within. Pausing, Sienna glanced through the crack. The Full Metal Alchemist was inside the room. His head was in his hands and then he was furiously writing on a sheet of paper. She quickly stepped away before he noticed her.

A rush of cool air struck her when she opened the Records Room. Hearing footsteps, she paused and glanced down the hallway. Alphonse was there. She could smell some sort of food. His gaze met hers and she offered him an awkward smile before shutting herself within the room.

* * *

The loud bang caused her to startle. She grabbed onto one of the filing cabinets and stared at the far wall. From the next room over she heard a loud curse and then it was silent again. She took several deep breaths, trying to slow her racing heart. After a few minutes she shut the cabinet door and left the room. The door to Full Metal's room was still partly open. She was glanced down either end of the hall. No one else had apparently heard the noise. Of course, not too many were probably still here. Stepping in front of the door, she gently knocked on the frame. There was no response. She pushed the door open. Edward was sitting at a table, bent over his work. A quick glance around the room revealed that nothing was overturned or upset. "Are you alright?"

"What do you want?"

She frowned. "Are you alright? I heard a bang come from here."

Ed stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "Fine... I just got frustrated. Sorry about that." He glanced at her. She looked familiar. "Do I know you?"

"You and your brother helped me two days ago."

"That was you."

"Yes."

He nodded and lowered his head. "Good to see that you're alright."

Edward had returned to writing. She stared at him for a moment longer before leaving the room; making certain to close the door behind her. Back in the Records Room, she searched through another two drawers before stopping. Exhaling slowly, she then took a deep breath. She was still on edge. The silence was not helping much. Glancing at her pocket watch she saw that it was almost three in the morning. "I have time." She left the room again and made her way down the hall.

* * *

When Al returned the next morning he found his brother fast asleep. He stopped short of standing next to him. A quick glance at Ed's work showed him that he had managed to feel the vast majority of his reports. It appeared as though his brother still had at least three hours of work left to do though. Taking his jacket off, he laid it over Ed's shoulders before leaving the room.

Walking down the hall, he stopped halfway down when he heard a door open. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Sienna leaving the room next door to theirs. Her arms were full of files again. He quickly walked over to her. "Do you need help?"

"No... Thank you." She adjusted a grip on the files.

There were dark circles under her eyes. It appeared that his brother was not the only one to have pulled an all-nighter.

"Excuse me, Alphonse."

"Oh! Sorry." He took a step back and she walked past him.

"It was nice to see you again."

"You too." He waved, but her back was already turned.

She glanced over her shoulder when she heard footsteps. Alphonse was behind her.

"I'm not following you," he said when he saw her curious expression. "Well, I am, but I need to report to Brigadier General Mustang." She nodded and to his relief she did not seem bothered.

Starting to walk again, she tried to ignore the sound of his footsteps. While he meant no harm, she still did not like him trailing after her. She was left feeling fairly uncomfortable. Doing her best to ignore her paranoia too, she focused on just making the quick trip to Mustang's office.

His secretary was not here yet. Sienna knocked on the door and heard an answer from within. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Alphonse had sat down to wait. She slipped inside and closed the door securely behind her. "Alphonse Elric is outside."

"He can wait."

Mustang looked exhausted. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. She wondered if she had woken him. Crossing the room, she set the files on his desk and then the key. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Go home and sleep." He covered a yawn and then stretched. A glance at the clock showed that it was only 0730. "Return this evening at 1700."

She nodded. "Do you need anything?"

Concern was in her voice. "No." He offered her a smile. "Thank you."

The door opened and they both looked to see Lieutenant Hawkeye. A mug of coffee was in her hands and Mustang seemed to wake up a little at the sight of it.

"Good morning, Miss Citteran."

"Good morning, Lieutenant." They exchanged a look and then Hawkeye nodded. She left the room.

Riza closed the door after Sienna. "Would you like me to tell Alphonse to come in, sir?"

Roy took a large swallow of his coffee. He frowned when his tongue was burned. "Yes," he said, setting the mug aside.

* * *

His desk seemed to have disappeared under the numerous piles of reports and records as well as everything that his secretary had brought for him to review and sign. Roy rubbed his temples. Edward had delivered his finished reports and both Elrics were now busy cleaning bathrooms. He wished that he could have just had them file everything away. All of this needed to be reviewed though and then sent home if necessary. He glanced at Lieutenant Hawkeye who only frowned at him as if she had read his thoughts. She stared at him until he sighed in defeat and then returned to her own work. Staring at the papers he wished them away, but they failed to vanish. Another heavy sigh and he leaned back only to stand up.

"Sir?"

"I will return in three hours."

Riza nodded.

Pulling on his jacket, he ignored his secretary as he left.

* * *

The cool wind woke him up. He drew his jacket more closely around him. Several officers saluted him as he passed. On the street he was alone. Most of the civilians ignored him though, a few of the women did say hello with a smile as he passed. He smiled and nodded to them. Four blocks later and he was at his apartment. The site reminded of the full measure of his exhaustion.

The moment that he had closed the door behind him, he walked over to the couch and laid down. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter Three: Intrusion

_Disclaimer: __Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of_ Hiromu Arakawa. I claim neither ownership nor affiliation. The character Sienna Citteran is of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Intrusion**

Sienna flipped through the book. Hawkeye had allowed her into the office, sparing her from having to be near the secretary for too long. Having found the chapter that she sought, she settled back to enjoy the novel. The ticking of the clock began to retreat to silence, her imagination began to weave images, and then the door opened. She peered over the top of her book to watch Mustang as he walked to his desk. It appeared that he had not yet noticed either she or Riza yet. He set his jacket down, stretched, and then looked at them. The sight of his widened eyes amused her. "Good afternoon, General."

"Good afternoon." He could hear the smile in her voice. His gaze turned to the files on his desk. It seemed that more appeared when he was gone than when he was present. Opening the top one, he saw that it could wait for a few days. He then flipped through the rest of the folders.

From over the top of her book she continued to watch the General. His attention was on the few papers that the secretary had brought in not long ago. He had become enthralled by his work quicker than usual.

Grabbing his pen, he quickly signed the papers before walking over to where the pair sat. "Bring these to Major Armstrong."

"Yes, sir."

She followed Riza with her eyes before she looked at Mustang. He had taken the book from her and was now flipping through the pages. She frowned, annoyed by his rough handling of the book.

"I never took you as one to read this type of..." He smirked. "Novelty."

Shrugging, she folded her arms. "I would not consider fantasy a novelty."

"This is hardly interesting."

"I suppose."

"Did you sleep?"

"Some."

He returned to the his desk. Sitting down with a heavy sigh, he then set her book on the edge of his desk. "I would like you to examine the files that you found for me earlier. First, I need you to visit the library."

"What do you need me to find?" He only offered her a list. Looking at it she nodded. "Is there anything else that you need, sir?"

"Nothing now."

She was waved away to her own irritation. The book remained where he had set it though, she was tempted to grab it. In the hall she found that she was alone. The smell of food reminded her that she would have to eat eventually. That could wait until after she finished at the library. Mustang would have decided that he was hungry by that time. If Hawkeye had brought him his dinner then she may be able to sneak away for a quiet meal otherwise she would undoubtedly be the one purchasing dinner for the three of them. Pushing those ideas aside she continued on her way to the neighboring building. A few times she was stopped by captains who wanted to give her miscellaneous files to pass on to the Brigadier General, but she ordered them to go to his office. By the time that she stepped outside she was happy to escape to the silence of the library.

"Miss- I mean Major Citteran."

At the bottom of the steps stood Alphonse Elric. Full Metal was with him. She offered them both a small smile before stepping down to them. "Sienna."

He nodded his understanding.

"General Mustang is in his office if you need to see him."

"Thank you."

It was her turn to nod. She folded her arms; wanting to continue on her way, but feeling as though she was not allowed to leave yet. The silence had turned awkward with them just staring at each other. She looked off to the side.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Her gaze turned back to them. "And you?"

"Great."

Edward only shrugged. "Come on, Al. She has things to do."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It is alright." She couldn't help but smile at his sincerity.

"Have a nice day."

"You as well."

They passed each other. When they reached the top of the steps Edward glanced at his brother, smirking.

"What?" Ed didn't answer him. He flushed, not liking the way that his brother was looking at him. Staring straight ahead, he did his best to ignore him.

* * *

The library was musty smelling. The scent was comforting for one reason or another. Sienna wandered the shelves. She had managed to find two of the ten on the list. He had asked for some older books. Finding them was proving to be a bit difficult. She paused at one of the shelves. The numbers hovered above her head. She stared at the book in question that she needed. Frowning, she cursed his request. Standing on her toes she reached for the book, but her fingers barely brushed against the spine. Glancing around she saw a that there was a stool not too far away. Her gaze returned to the shelf and then back to stool. Feeling as though she had swallowed her pride she fetched the stool and retrieved the book. She returned the stool to its place and clutching the book to her chest she hurried off to find the next one.

* * *

She was facing the shelf. Her full attention was on the book that she had open her hands.

The hair on the back of her neck rose. Sienna listened and heard the quietest of footfalls. She turned her head slightly. Someone was watching her. The feeling intensified, but when she looked over her shoulder there was no one to be seen. She looked at either end of the aisle, but she was alone. Frowning to herself, Sienna closed the book and gathered the rest that she had set down. Wandering over to the end of the aisle, she peered around either side. She still felt as though there were eyes on her. When the area proved to be clear she made her way to the staircase. The rest of the books would be on the floor above her and-

Ed managed to duck before her foot struck him in the head. "What the hell?"

She could not help flinching. Sienna offered the elder Elric an apologetic smile. "You startled me."

"So you kicked me?"

Before she could point out that she had not actually struck him Al interfered. When he smiled at her she could not help smiling back. The fact that it was the two of them was a relief, but the sense of paranoia had not yet vanished completely.

Ed glared at her, but his expression quickly became one of exasperation. Between Al's silent urging and the girl's odd glances around he apologized to her. She seemed surprised, but only accepted it with an apology of her own. Folding his arms, he sighed. "Mustang said that we're supposed to help you."

This puzzled her. "I do not need your help."

"You don't have much choice."

"Brother."

Sienna frowned. She had heard stories about the short temper of the Full Metal Alchemist, but she had always thought that them to be a vast over exaggeration. Now she knew that she was most definitely wrong if the redness of his face meant anything. "The Brigadier General only asked me to retrieve some books. I have almost finished."

"Yeah, well, we still have to help you."

She pursed her lips when Ed snatched the list from her hand. Al offered her an apologetic look before joining his brother on the stairs. She reluctantly followed the two to the next level.

* * *

The brothers were arguing. She wasn't exactly sure why. Why Mustang sent them to help her was bothering her. She could not think of a reason beyond he wanting to annoy her; unless he had other motives. That was very likely. She sighed and closed the book that she had been attempting to read only to open it again. Irritated with her own lack of focus she began to read again.

The sound of footsteps drew her out of the lull that the words had lured her into. She looked tiredly at the pair. Neither appeared to be upset. It was almost as if there had never been an argument.

Alphonse smiled at her only to frown when Ed dropped an armful of books on the table. He didn't say anything though. "Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

She shook her head. "No... Thank you." She expected the brothers to leave, but they didn't. Instead they sat down across from her. Each of them had grabbed a book and were flipping through the pages.

"What are you researching?"

"No one important."

Ed glanced at her. The girl had spoken a little too quickly. Al had noticed as well. He exchanged a look with him while they were both ignored by her. That didn't matter. Mustang had given them the information in question. He found the chapter discussing the conflict and began to read.

The scratching of a pen on paper was making concentrating very difficult. She glanced at the pair. They were both engrossed in the books. She sighed and shut her book. "I need to bring these to the Brigadier General."

"We'll help you," Al said, jumping to his feet.

"No, I can do this on my own. Thank you, though." The book in her hand was snatched away. She frowned; annoyed that this had happened to her for the second time. Like the General, neither brother was bothered. With a heavy sigh she watched them, feeling rather useless.

Ed gathered as many books as he was able to carry; ignoring the look that was being given to him. "Take these, Al," he said, motioning at the small pile that remained before walking to the stairs. Both his brother and Citteran followed. While he could sense that she was not happy, she was gratefully silent. When they reached the desk Citteran said something to the librarian about the books being for Mustang before checking them out. With the books theirs to keep he left for the main building.

* * *

Ed was the first to walk through the door. Roy paused in his work to regard the elder Elric. Close behind him Alphonse followed and then Sienna. She wasn't happy and he couldn't help smirking. His expression quickly became serious though. He motioned for them to set the books on the table in the center of the room.

"Major Citteran, if you could please take the necessary notes."

She nodded before going to collect a pen and some paper from Riza's desk.

"The Elric brothers will be working with you for the next few weeks." He noticed her falter in her step only to continue on her way. "Edward." He ignored the elder's frown. "I need you to gather information on the Black Wind Alchemist for me."

Sienna froze. _Did I hear him correctly?_

"If you need assistance then Major Citteran will be available. She is familiar with the subject."

She turned quickly to face Mustang, but was ignored.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" Al asked.

"You can deliver these envelopes to the mail room for me. When you are done you may assist Edward or Major Citteran."

"Of course."

Ed rolled his eyes and moved to follow Al out of the room. He glanced in Citteran's direction. She looked horrified. He quirked a brow and started to say something only to be told to hurry out by Mustang.

The door was closed with more force than necessary. Roy shook his head. Leaning back, he regarded Sienna. She looked startled still, but she had set about doing her work now. He couldn't help noticing that she was having difficulty concentrating and that her hand had a slight tremor. In spite of this, he opted to remain silent.

* * *

The secretary had not stopped him when he returned to the General's office. He knocked gently on the door, but there was no response. Al slowly pushed the door open. General Mustang was nowhere to be seen. Sienna was still in the room though. She appeared to be absorbed in her work. He knocked again, but she didn't acknowledge him. Glancing behind him, he debated returning to the file room. Ed had already told him that he didn't need help though. Maybe it would be better if he went to the library. He would probably be able to find some information on the Black Wind Alchemist there.

Closing the door, Al walked quietly over to the table. "Do you need help?" She didn't answer him. Instead, she just flipped to the next page. He wondered if she was ignoring him, but he had seen a similar concentrated expression on his brother's face before. Not taking offense to her silence, he instead sat down across form her and remained silent. He glanced at her when he took one of the books from the pile, but she still had yet to acknowledge him. Settling back into the cushions, he started to read.

* * *

General Mustang's return caused him to jump. He glanced at the door and saw that he was smirking. Ignoring the warmth of his face he turned his attention back to the book only to close it. "Hello, sir."

"Good evening, Alphonse." Roy walked over to the table and set down the mug that he was carrying.

The sound of porcelain on wood interrupted her concentration. She glanced at the steaming tea before looking at Roy. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Can I get you anything, Alphonse?"

"No, thank you."

Roy sat down at his desk. The stack of papers had grown in his absence. He stared at the offensive paperwork, wondering if he could pass it off to Armstrong. The likelihood of Hawkeye catching him was good. His secretary was more loyal to she than him though, he suspected that the woman was terrified of Hawkeye and was more willing to rat him out for that reason alone.

Sienna picked up the mug of tea. A quick inhale revealed it to be herbal. She took a sip. Looking over the rim, she regarded Alphonse. He was staring at the work in front of him as if he didn't know what to do. Alphonse met her gaze and she saw him flush a deep red before occupying himself with reading a new book from the pile. Setting the mug down, she then leaned over the table to look at the notes that he had taken. There were several pages.

Her sudden attention put him on edge. Al did his best to ignore the sudden discomfort. He had became far too used to her silence and ignorance of his presence. Eventually she began to work again and he relaxed; releasing a breath that he had not know that he had been holding.

* * *

Sienna slipped on her jacket. When she glanced over at the desk she saw that Roy was making no sign of leaving. She walked over to him and glanced at the papers. "Would you like me to help you?"

"No. Go home, Sienna."

"As you wish." She lingered a moment longer before walking to the door. "Would you like me to bring you some dinner?"

"I will be fine. Thank you." He smiled at her and it was returned. While she appeared reluctant she did leave; the door closing quietly behind her.

Alphonse was sitting on the couch. When she stepped into the main room he jumped to his feet. She gave him a curious look.

"I wanted to wait for you," he said in answer to her unspoken question.

"You did not have to."

"I know." He did his best to stop the heat from rising to his face. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared at the empty desk of the secretary. "It is late."

"Yes." She stepped past him to the door. Alphonse followed close behind. In the hall they walked at each other's side in silence. She folded her arms, not quite certain what to make of this. The younger Elric was kind though and she would admit that it was sweet of him to wait for her. She was surprised when he hurried around her to open the main door. With a quiet 'Thank you' she stepped outside.

Ed was standing at the base of the steps. He glanced at the pair when he heard the door open. "What took you so long," he asked Al.

"There was a lot to read."

He nodded. "Let's get going, Al."

"Alright, brother." He glanced at Sienna. "May we walk you home?"

"That is not necessary," she said with a smile. "Thank you."

"It is dark."

"I do not live far from here."

"We'll walk you."

She looked at Ed. The way that he was staring at her caused her to look away. Caught between both brothers' gazes, she nodded her assent. They walked on either side of her when they reached the sidewalk. Nothing was said and she could not help but feel as though she were intruding upon them. When she glanced at Edward he appeared amused and her apology was not spoken. Al was smiling to himself, but wouldn't look at her when she turned her gaze to him.

When they reached her apartment building she stopped walking. "Thank you," she said to both of them.

"Of course."

Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw Al blushing. "No problem."

"Well... Good night." She offered them a smile before climbing the steps.

"Good night."

Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled again, before disappearing inside.

Ed was chuckling. "What?"

"Nothing." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he started to walk. "Come on, Al. Let's get some dinner."

Frowning at his back, he glanced at the building before trailing after Ed.


	4. Chapter Four: Restrictions

_Disclaimer: __Fullmetal Alchemist is the property of_ Hiromu Arakawa. I claim neither ownership nor affiliation. The character Sienna Citteran is of my own creation.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Restrictions**

The Black Wind Alchemist. He wasn't sure what Mustang expected Ed to find. After flipping through his brother's notes for a few minutes, Al had only learned a few things. The Black Wind Alchemist had belonged to the military almost thirty years prior to Ed becoming a State Alchemist. She had achieved no rank higher than Major. Most of her duty was in the field in the area of Ishvalah. She retired honorably prior to the start of the war. No more information existed beyond this.

"Winry, I can't... I know what I said, but-"

Al glanced towards the partially open door of the living room. He felt bad for his brother. Winry had wanted him home as soon as possible. She was definitely angry. He could hear her shouting over Ed's attempts to placate her.

"I'm sorry."

For a long time it was quiet. He leaned back in his chair to catch a glimpse of his brother. Ed's back was to him.

"I'll call you tomorrow... Yeah... Love you too." Ed sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. Winry was angry and he had a headache. He heard the sound of a chair being set on four legs. Shaking his head, he joined his brother in the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?"

Al was far too good at pretending as if he had not been eavesdropping. He let it go this time. With how loud that Winry had been yelling he would be surprised if Al had not heard anything. "She isn't happy."

"Did you explain the situation?"

"Yeah... She understands."

"Winry is good like that."

"Yeah..."

He considered Ed. His brother was frowning and he knew that he was more bothered about Winry's response than he would readily admit. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?"

"Yeah... That sounds good." Ed pushed himself up and away from the table. "Come on, Al."

* * *

The sound of shouting could be heard on the other side of the door. Sienna paused. This would explain why the secretary had made herself scarce. The door suddenly opened and she barely stepped out of the way of the private who was scrambling through the door. She glanced at the fleeing figure before knocking on the door. A harsh 'Enter' was her permission and she closed the door softly behind her once she was in the office. Roy was holding his head in his hands. She slowly approached the desk and gently set the mug of coffee down beside him.

He straightened. Staring at the mug he then looked at her.

She wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided that silence was the best option. Today may be a better day to work in her office. She managed to only begin to turn when he addressed her.

"You are to remain on desk duty until further notice."

This was unexpected. Shock stole her words away. "May I ask why, sir?" she said after a long delay.

Her words possessed an edge that told him that the words were forced. She was upset, but he could care less about that now. "The men who we arrested have managed to escape their guard. Until they have been found you are removed from the field."

"You will excuse me, sir, but I do not agree. I am the most suitable person to find them."

"It is for that reason that you will not participate in the search for them. These men know your face and they know who you are."

She thought to speak, but stopped herself. He was right. They had found out her true identity and there was no reason for them to not hunt her down now that she knew their secrets. "I understand."

"You are not dismissed," he said when she started to leave. She obediently remained as he knew she would. "A guard is to be posted at your apartment."

"I do not think-" The look that he gave her silenced any further protest. Something in his eyes made her uncertain. "Of course."

Taking her hand, he held it gently. "I am asking you to put up with this for only a few weeks." She seemed reluctant to accept this, but then she nodded. "Thank you." He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before letting her hand go. "Take this paperwork and have it completed and on my desk by the end of the day."

The affectionate gesture caught her off guard. She didn't know how to respond, but then he let her go and she was mostly able to think again without the contact. Gathering the papers, she thanked him when he held the door open as she left the office.

Roy watched her go. He should have had the papers brought to her office. The stack appeared to be far too much for her to her carry. She would be fine though. Shutting the door he then lumbered over to his desk. He was exhausted. Collapsing in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Sienna was torn between hating Mustang and appreciating his efforts. She supposed that it would have been more of the latter than the former if he had not given her so much paperwork. She had managed to make a small dent in her assignments before stopping; leaving two fair-sized stacks of papers on her desk. There was still the pile of Mustang's paperwork on the floor beside her though. Why she had not thought to check for his paperwork before leaving the office she did not know.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. She refused to look at the clock. Instead she rolled her shoulders before picking up her pen. It was only her guess as to when the final hour of work would be today. A few more sentences and she set her pen down again. She couldn't concentrate. Glancing at the window, she then stood up and padded over to the glass.

Outside, the sun was bright. The sky was clear of any clouds; a rare sight with how much rain had been falling recently. She glanced down at the grounds. Several people were outside, taking advantage of the nice weather. It was tempting to go out there. She could find a shady place and finish the rest of her work, but there was too much classified information within all the meaningless papers. Returning to her desk, she glanced over the piles. Picking up the completed stack, she then left her office.

* * *

The secretary had returned though, the woman was on edge. She had jumped when she had entered the room. Sienna set the stack of papers on the corner of the woman's desk, which earned her a frown.

"The Brigadier General has left for a meeting."

"Please make sure that he gets these."

The woman nodded before returning to her own work. She left the room and walked slowly down the hall. Was Mustang really in a meeting? It was a Wednesday. He normally didn't have meetings on Wednesdays. Maybe he was hiding in case she came to him with his work. She smiled to herself. He should know better.

Riza was ahead of her and she slowed down as they drew closer to each other. "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Major Citteran."

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"I am well."

Riza nodded. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"I am on my way to the diner."

That sounded good. She walked at Riza's side, happy for the break. By the time that she returned Mustang should be back. He would forget about the papers until this evening and by that time she should be done. Her hand moved to her pocket. The key was there and after a few seconds of thoughts she assured herself that she had locked her office door. She ignored any lingering anxiety about her office not being secure and folded her hands behind her back.

* * *

A cool breeze passed over them, negating the heat. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation before opening her eyes again. The streets were busy and the noise echoed this. Still, it was peaceful. She could hardly imagine that right now a group of dangerous fugitives now wandered free.

"Finish your food."

She couldn't help smiling. Nodding, Sienna focused on finishing her salad. Across from her, Riza sipped her tea. "Would you be interested in having dinner tonight?"

Riza's attention turned from passing thoughts to Sienna. "I have an assignment."

It wasn't too hard to guess what the assignment was.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes." She took a sip from her tea. It was cold. "I will treat." This was accepted with a nod from Riza. Satisfied that her dues for the free lunch would be paid she returned to finishing her meal. Riza watched her for a time, appearing content. A few minutes later and they were gathering their belongings. She held onto her jacket rather than putting it back on. It was warmer out here than in the building. Tilting her head back, she studied the sky.

In what felt like no time that had reached Headquarters. Sienna glanced at Riza as she began to walk in a different direction. "Be safe."

Riza nodded and then smiled.

Within a few seconds the older woman was gone. She lingered for a few minutes on the steps, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. A couple minutes later she went inside, the door shutting loudly behind her.

Her office was much quieter than outside. She allowed herself to open the window. A breeze flowed through the room, but it did not disturb the papers. She returned to her work, shutting out the sounds of the city outside.

* * *

The sun was setting. Sienna rubbed her eyes. They were sore. A glance at the clock on the wall showed her that the hour was still early enough. Still, she had managed to lose track of six hours. She was done though. Looking at the stacks of papers she smiled at the small accomplishment.

Rather than go straight to the General's office she took a moment to relax. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched as much as she was able. The flexing of her body eased some of the tension that had built up, but some of the muscles still felt stiff. She rolled her shoulders and moved her neck from side to side. This did little, but she eventually felt comfortable enough to stand. After pacing the office a couple times and doing a few more stretches, she collected the stacks of papers.

Two trips were needed to carry everything. The office had been empty, but the absence of the secretary allowed her to slip in there and to leave behind everything that Mustang needed before she made her rounds delivering the papers to whomever they were meant for. Almost everyone had gone and she was forced to lock the majority of the remaining paperwork away in her office.

By the time that she had finished Mustang's door was closed. She knocked and eased it open after finding it to be unlocked.

Roy was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up by another chair. He was reading her book. "I did not think that you read such novelties."

He peered over the book at her. "This isn't terrible."

She closed the door. Walking over to the desk, she peered over his shoulder. He was past the page where she had left off.

"You should finish reading this."

"When you are done." She couldn't bring herself to be bothered. This was too amusing. Sitting down on the couch, she picked up one of the books that she had checked out earlier. She had not paged through this one yet, but Alphonse may have. His and Edward's notes were stacked on Riza's desk though. A glance at Roy showed her that he had become absorbed in the book once more. Her gaze flicked to where Riza normally would be. It was better to not dwell on what didn't involve her. Riza would be alright.


End file.
